


Anesthetic

by CertifiedSkye



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: AH - Freeform, F/M, I need more inspiration n stuff, I now notice how short my one shots are, I probably couldve made this longer, One day., aahhh, but i didnt, hmmmmmmmm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-30
Updated: 2015-11-30
Packaged: 2018-05-04 02:59:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5317928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CertifiedSkye/pseuds/CertifiedSkye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ladybug wont take "no" as an answer when her precious kitty cat gets injured.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anesthetic

**Author's Note:**

> I swear I'll make longer one shots n stuff. One day at least. ;;;;

When her partner had fallen backwards at the decisive blow from the enemy, he wasn't getting up. From her view, it didn't seem like he was breathing; no body movement, not even a word escaped his lips. Because of this, though, Ladybug was able to defeat the akuma and purify it with her abilities. After letting the little creature flutter away, she   
immediately ran to his aid.

Minutes later after carrying around an injured cat, Marinette found a secluded area and set him upon the grass. Chat Noir was indeed still breathing but his wounds said otherwise.  
Ladybug used her Lucky charm ability to seek out a first aid kit, and thankfully, it granted her wishes. She hadn't used it on the akuma before, which was something that rarely ever happened. The battle was all too easy so using it would've waisted it, in her opinion.  
As the female began setting it up, the blonde next to her had fluttered his eyelashes, emerald-eyes now able to somewhat see his surroundings. Nonetheless, his head ached and felt dizzy, and managed to let him sit up. Ladybug turned around to stare at him, the expression on her face almost killing him inside.

 

The look on her face downright   
made me feel absolutely horrid.

Her sapphire orbs seemed to glisten with tears in the moonlight, making me feel uneasy and nervous. I've done this sort of things before, haven't I? Why was she so worried now?  
"My lady, please, don't cry like that." I had spoken up in a worried tone, which almost startled Ladybug as she slightly flinched in surprise. Immediately with haste, she rubbed the tears out of her eyes. "I'm not crying, reckless cat..." She mumbled in reply, turning around the opposite direction to fumble with some things. Acting so strong when she didn't need too, how was I to question it?  
"Did I worry you this time?" I asked, rubbing the back of my head, only to feel a clot of my tangled hair. "Yes, this time, you did. I hate it how you never think of your well being. Constantly, you're always protecting me when you should care about yourself even more!" The girl retaliated, turning back around to stare at me with different supplies laid out next to her. "P-please, I don't believe those are necessary, my lady. I can crawl home and-" "No. You're always doing this, so now it's my turn to help out." Ladybug interrupted me as she scooted closer to my face, almost too close for comfort. She then grasped the bell around my neck that happened to be a zipper for my bodysuit. I already felt my cheeks grow warm as just the thought of what was going to happen.  
What was she...?

 

After taking the bell, I zipped it down slowly, almost hesitantly. Why was I being so self conscious about this? I'm just treating the gash on his arm that, sadly, he didn't even notice. It was going to make things even more awkward for me, especially just how hot my face was.  
"D-don't question this. You have a severe gash on your arm and I'm only treating it. Don't get any ideas, dumb cat." I quickly explained in context to what I was doing before I had the zipper halfway down his torso. Deciding it was enough, I then slid his right sleeve off of his shoulder, and then basically took off the rest of the sleeve (along with his gloves). Right in the middle of it was a fresh, deep cut surrounded by dried up blood, almost making me want to wince away.  
Nonetheless, I sat in front of him and exhaled quietly, having a cotton swab and some other important tools.  
"W-wait! Wait, wait. Where's the anesthetic?" Cat Noir frantically questioned me, his face looking timid. I rolled my eyes and grunted. "There isn't any. Just man up a bit kitty cat, because I won't lie. It will hurt a bit." Without another word or thought, I began the process.

 

Chat Noir flinched at the touch and frowned, unhappy by the stinging and burning sensation upon his arm. With nothing to muffle out his unmanly whimpers and whines, he set his head into Ladybug's shoulder, not wanting to look at it any longer. Marinette continued to do her job, letting the cat boy do this just one time, and only once.  
The two stayed in that position even after Ladybug had finished ten minutes ago. The cool, crisp air at night made them silent and peaceful, enjoying what little time they had left before reverting back to their old selves.  
"Thank you, and I'm sorry, my lady, for being dumb." The male muttered in a whisper that only she could hear. The female then did the unexpected to him; she fell her own head upon his shoulder and stayed quiet.  
The duo were now content and relaxed while red cheeks tainted both of them, including a smile.


End file.
